The Siege of Dein'Davuna
The Siege of Dein'Davuna is a Post-Verdish Civil War event that held the city under siege by the forces of the Supremacy and threatened to over-run the city were it not for five brave Verditians and a shipment of weapons and armor the city sorely lacked. The Siege Supremacy forces had come to surround the whole of Dein'Davuna in a surprise attack first originating on the surrounding outposts in the Airian Wastes, most of these outposts were razed to the ground by the demons of the Supremacy, save for a north-eastern one several miles from the city. It was here that Lyomok, a General of the Supremacy took root and commanded his hordes to descend upon the city of Dein'Davuna, whom at the time was garrisoned by Aimias. The city had the barest of essentials in terms of weapons and armor, and could only rely on the walls of the city itself and the dwindling supplies they already had to defend against the might of the supremacy. Erring on the side of caution, Aimias sent a messenger bird to the empire of Verdite, requesting supplies and any soldiers they could spare. The siege was brutal, lasting for several fortnights, but eventually... aid did come. Notable Verditians In addition to three caravans filled to the brim with Verdish Kelvs, Tower shields, and Armor and other various armaments, the Verditian Lord Derath also opted to send five of his talented warriors to aid the city in its time of need. Those Verditians were Knight Lactoes, Vanguard Skull Krasher, Vanguard Moragdos, Footman Omakku, and Footman Veloth. Enter the Verditian: The five notable warriors and the slew of other warriors accompanied the caravan as it approached on the road from the south, along the way, the five bantered to themselves about the impending battle with the caravan drivers, when suddenly Lactoes' keen eye caught movement in the brush of the dead vegetation. In nearly an instant, the caravan was set out upon by nine Supremacy demons, who rushed the lead caravan and slaughtered its horse, halting the caravan in its tracks. Moragdos leaped into action, descending from the caravan drawing his signature style of florentine blades, Omakku prepared his blade and made a dash towards the raid leader as Lactoes was beset by a shadow jumping demon whom he quickly engaged in fierce combat with. Veloth made a dash to the front caravan to dispatch the demons slaughtering the horse and began a desperate one on three fight that he barely survived. Skull Krasher caught sight of the leader of the raid, and anger flourished in his eyes as he met the big one in combat. Veloth having dispatched two of his three would-be attackers, the third opted to flee. Omakku cut down his attacker and Moragdos leapt onto the shoulders of the raid leader in a desperate grapple, plunging his blades into his aggressors shoulders With a swift movement, Moragdos, Skull, Omakku and Lactoes surrounded the raid leader and cut him to ribbons. Veloth stumbled out from the front of the caravan, wounded but victorious in his own plight. This however... was just the beginning... Gathering their bearings, the raid party having long fled from their encounter with the Verditians, for their faith in their steel was true, the caravan set forth towards Dein'Davuna with Skull and a scant few others bearing the front caravans weight as they ran across the no-mans land of the city under siege. The gate was hastily opened and shut as the three caravans of Verdish steel were finally delivered. The Assassination of General Lyomok Relieved to have the means to defend the city, Aimias thanked the Verditians for their help, but requested their aid once more. While he repelled the forces of the Supremacy, he tasked the five Verditians to route the outpost to the north-east, which he knew to be only lightly fortified as the Supremacy dedicated all of their numbers to assaulting Dein'Davuna. Sneaking out under the cover of a moonless midnight, the five stealthly made their way to the north-eastern outpost, where a mad dash to the towers was made once it was discovered the demons of the supremacy could see in the blackness of night! Arrows let loose as the Verditians all took separate paths to the stronghold, Veloth disappearing into the shadows and Moragdos and Omakku scaling the battlements by way of rope grappling hooks. Omakku and Moragdos silenced the archers, and Veloth slipped into the outpost by his lonesome, once more tackling great odds not in his favor. The shadows aided him that day as he caught sight of several guards, and General Lyomok, a hulking five meter tall skeletal demon with a pike like claws for a right arm and a set of insect like wings. Its flesh pulled into a permanent sneer, it was unbeknownst of Veloths presence, and luckily so, for it would surely have slaughtered the poor verditian in single combat. Veloth waited in the shadows for the rest of his brothers to join him, and join him they did. As soon he heard his brothers arrive, Veloth pulled a trick from his bag, a satchel of flash powder, dazing the guards and rendering them blind and unaware. In an instant the fight was on, his brothers bursting through the doors, Lactoes, who charged Lyomok, alongside Moragdos who initiated a flank. Lactoes' flurry of blows struck swift as they did true, slicing the demon and giving it a taste of Verdish Steel. The demon would not be so easily dispatched though... "Verditian..." it sneered as its pike-like arm pierced the torso of Lactoes. Blood dripped from the wound as the massive demon lifted the Knight into the air. It's vicious maw tore into the warriors shoulder as Lactoes went limp. In a moment of desperation, Omakku said a prayer over his blade, and struck true, deep into the torso of the demon, surely it was slaughtered! But alas... it too even shrugged off what would kill normal men, for demons of the supremacy were beings of the chaos gods, unholy in its nature. It sneered at the five, when suddenly Lactoes breathed deep, seemingly reinvigorated by Kelm himself. He thrust himself off of the demons pike for an arm and launched his devastating assault once more. From all sides the Verditians attacked the unholy monster, when suddenly a loud bellow from Skull echoed in the chamber. With the rage of man, Skull Krasher brought his mighty Kelv against the General, slicing its' pike-like arm clean off, his second blow of his blade, a thrust, deep into the heart of the General. The remaining four Verdish warriors mobbed the demon, hacking and slicing until it moved no more. And so came to pass the Siege of Dein'Davuna, without leadership, the Supremacy was quickly routed and sent northwards into the wastes of Airis, to once again plan their next move...